


Catching Minx

by The_Father_Confessor1



Series: A True Minx [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Assassins, Assassins' Guild, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Yaoi, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new assassin joins the Dark Brotherhood, and he is partnered with Veezara. As love begins to blossom between the two assassins, the Brotherhood seems to be falling apart. Can the two assassins save their family and still fall in love, or is it all going to end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Minx

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Fanfiction account, my user name on Fanfiction is The Father Confessor, I am not stealing this story.
> 
> This story is rated M for descriptive violence, blood and gore, nudity and sexual situations.
> 
> Disclaimer- Skyrim and its characters are property of Bethesda, I claim ownership of my OC’s and story idea, nothing else.

It was an icy winter night in the Falkreath hold as a boy clad in a black cloak walked through the forest next to Falkreath, the only town in the hold. He walked down a small incline leading to a small pool. The water within was black, murky, and any who saw it would think that it had been touched by death and darkness themselves. He turned right and walked up to a door that was as black as the night and had a skull carved in it with a blood red hand stamped into the forehead, the calling sign of the Dark Brotherhood.

“ _What is the music of life?_ ” he heard the door whisper in a voice that dripped with darkness.

The boy let a small smile grace his face, revealing two razor sharp fangs that flashed in the moonlight, and then he answered, “Silence, my brother.”

“ _Welcome home,”_ the door replied in a bone-chilling whisper.

The door silently slid open and the cloaked figure walked in, the door shutting behind him. He walked down the stone steps and turned to his right and was met with the brown eyed gaze of Astrid. The boy stood strait and crossed his right arm across his chest and gave a bow of respect while saying, “Greetings mistress.”

Astrid smiled and said, “Ah, finally. I hope finding the sanctuary wasn’t too difficult.”

He smiled and said, “Not at all mistress.”

Astrid let out a bark of laughter and said, “You do not need to call me mistress, we _are_ family now.”

The boy smiled, then nodded and replied, “Of course… Astrid.”

Astrid nodded and walked into her room across from them while asking, “Do you prefer robes or armor?”

“Armor, very tight armor,” he replied a small smile flashing on his lips.

After a moment or two Astrid returned with a set of black and red leather armor with the mark of the Dark Brotherhood etched on the front. She handed him the leather and then gestured to her room for him to get changed. He walked over to the room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around he glanced over the room, to his right was a bed and dresser. The bed had an animal skin at the foot of it, on closer inspection he found it to be from a type of saber cat. He turned to his left and saw a small table that had a vase that held a small nightshade flower in it.

He admired the peculiar look and feel of the room for a few minutes before looking at the set of armor Astrid gave him. He took a deep breath and let his senses reach out into the air around the armor. To most, the armor would appear to be, aside from the strange design and color, an ordinary set of leather armor. But to someone familiar with magic, it was easy to tell that each piece of the armor held a different enchantment.

The boy let his mind touch each piece of the armor, and in turn, learning what each enchantment was. The hood gave the wearer enhanced accuracy with a bow. The gloves, while made of leather, gave the wearer enhanced versatility with a blade, while simultaneously keeping its wearer protected from incoming blows. The boots gave their wearer an advantage in stealth, silencing footsteps and allowing for a silent approach from behind. The armor itself was enchanted with a simple enchantment, when the armor set was worn together the leather hardened itself, becoming hard as steel, but allowing the wearer to retain incredible mobility and flexibility. 

Satisfied with the capabilities of the armor, he placed it on the nightstand. Stepping back, he lifted his hand and undid the fastenings that held his cloak around his neck, the cloak falling down to the floor. The boy smiled as he saw the cloak dematerialize into a wisp of shadow, then merging with his own. He looked down admiring his body; he was wearing a skin-tight black leather body suit. It hugged his body perfectly, revealing his curved hourglass figure.

He reached around his back and found the zipper, pulling it down his body to his lower back. When the suit was loose he quickly striped it off and, like his cloak, it dematerialized and merged into the shadows, leaving him in his loincloth.

He reached onto the bed and grabbed his new armor, it didn’t take him long to figure out how the intricate leather straps worked, and he soon had the full set on, though he kept the cowl down. Then, with his armor securely on, he reached up and pulled out a few enchanted pins from his hair. With the pins gone his hair flowed out around his body, reveling that it was far longer than one would think. He shook his head, his hair resting at waist length. He quickly put the pins in his pouch, which he had tied to his waist after donning his new armor.

With his new attire now on, he turned and left the bedroom. As he walked back into the main hall he turned to Astrid, who smiled and walked over to him, “The armor fits well I presume?”

The boy smiled and nodded, “It fits perfectly.”

Astrid nodded, “Good. Now, come, let’s introduce you to your new family.”

Astrid turned and began to walk towards a set of stairs behind her, before stopping and facing her new family member once more, “I assume you do not wish to be called your true name, given who you are. So, what is it you would like to be called?”

The boy smiled and replied, “Minx, it is a nickname I’ve grown fond off.”

Astrid nodded, “Very well Minx. Follow me, and come meet your new family.”


End file.
